


If not a Future a Start

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Jason Wylie courts Kimball Cho [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wylie appreciates Cho.
Series: Jason Wylie courts Kimball Cho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	If not a Future a Start

Jason turned the candy box over in his hands wondering if he was crazy. The last few months had been hard. Cho was the only one that didn't treat him like he was going to shatter in a million pieces at any moment. He even convinced Jason to stay on the team when he was ready to quit. After Jason told him he couldn't look at Michelle's desk another moment. 

He doubted a box of chocolates would be enough to say _thank you for all you've done and for not giving up on me_. Maybe it would be a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Leap of Faith Challenge at [](https://story-works.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**story_works**](https://story-works.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> As well as the candy prompt at [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**.


End file.
